zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Niko bellic.2810/Archivo 1
bienvenido estas en la wikia de zelda ojala que aportes mucho para que se cree una gran enciclopedia de zelda Yo te conozco Yo tambíen venia de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia, solo que no editaba nada ya que era muy completa. Por cierto, la imagen de la firma tuya tienes que subirla. Saludos y que colabores mucho en nuestra Wiki.--Que la Triferza te acompañe. 09:10 17 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: No la hemos creado pero ya la he hecho (20:40 hora española) es Plantilla:FinSpoiler.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 19:39 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Espacios en Blanco Am... estoy consiente de los espacios, por mi parte solo los utilizo cuando no escribo algun titulo, y en caso de poner uno, me gusta que mis mensajes sean notorios para que se entienda lo que escribo yo y lo que escriben los demás. Siempre estoy acosumbrado a saltarme 1 o 2 espacios (con más frecuencia el último), no más. De todas formas intentaré usarlos en menor grado. Link oscuro 19:42 17 feb 2010 (UTC) |} este era aqui estoy http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Aqui_estoy Carlos.nintendo 14:33 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Amm... sí, sin embargo antes de que llegarás, cuando comenzó la reactivación de la wiki, quedamos en que esperaríamos que la wiki se "estableciera" con más usuarios y que esté más completa antes de elegir burocratas. Es por esa razón que aún no tenemos uno. Link oscuro 15:38 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Tu Firma Le he hecho una mejora para que, al tocar la imagen, lleve directamente a tu página de usuario y la de discusión,Y no a los datos de la imagen.Un saludo.Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 08:31 20 feb 2010 (UTC) oye te falto el rey de wind waker, y minish cap Re: Burocracia y una propuesta (un poco tarde respondido) Lamento la demora. Si tu lo deseas, le pediré a Aqui estoy para que haga al usuario de la semana (mes y año no, porque es mucho tiempo) y obviamente, con el articulo creado por este que lo hizo ganar el reconocimiento. Link oscuro 16:44 23 feb 2010 (UTC) no entiendo. Carlos.nintendo 02:19 5 mar 2010 (UTC) pues no Carlos.nintendo 02:41 5 mar 2010 (UTC) gracias a dios ( o las diosas jeje) que sobreviviste pobre link oscuro no le sobrevivio la casa que esatra haciendo Carlos.nintendo 04:36 5 mar 2010 (UTC) no se sabe el nunca dijo solo dijo su paihasta el terremoto y no estara disponible Carlos.nintendo 16:34 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: Mira, si quieres propón un artículo para que sea destacado. Si queres cambiar el formato del artículo destacado, dímelo como y a ver si lo aprobamos. PD:Parezco un contestador de esos XD --Aqui estoy [[User talk:Aqui estoy|''¿Algo que decir?]] En Wikipedia 19:32 5 mar 2010 (UTC) no entiendo que quieres decir? Mario vs Zelda 01:56 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ahh ahora si te entendi ya te arreglo es que ese aparecio en el buscador de Links al editar por cierto como puedo hacer una firma como la tuya? Mario vs Zelda 02:00 28 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno haceme una! lo unico que quiero es que sea verde con roja haciendo exclamación a mario y Luigi Mario vs Zelda 02:04 28 mar 2010 (UTC) como de fuente? una pagina de conseguir los colores, graficos etc Mario vs Zelda 02:06 28 mar 2010 (UTC) enseñamela pues Mario vs Zelda 02:08 28 mar 2010 (UTC) bueno de paso aqui en las wikias deberia de haber iconitos como en los foros Mario vs Zelda 02:43 28 mar 2010 (UTC) prueba a ver que tal? 02:46 28 mar 2010 (UTC) 02:47 28 mar 2010 (UTC) ya ahora si gracias 02:48 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye no debiste hacer otra encuesta ya que eso es solo para propuestas empezara la nueva encuesta cuando termine la anterior 02:57 28 mar 2010 (UTC) jeje Jeje tu igual estas aquí? por lo visto desde hace poco :).-- 02:52 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Nop, pero lo tengo emulado, de hecho tengo emuladas todas las consolas de nintendo, así que si quieres ayuda con Super Smash Bros Brawl, yo mismo puedo sacar capturas del emulador (igual de Wind Warker y Twilling Princes xDD).-- 02:59 28 mar 2010 (UTC) oye queria preguntarte porque aqui si me guarda la firma y en otras wikias sale: 19:11 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Holaa!!! xD! Oye... me gustaria que me hicieras una firma... algo así bien tenebroso con rojo las letras y negro el fondo que diga: "The Link Oscuro" xd! (claro.. sin las " " eso es para k sepas xd). Si pudieras t lo agradeceria mucho. Att: Dark Linkie 20:13 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Am... no.. ninguno... xd Link oscuro~Discusión 14:52 29 mar 2010 (UTC) como hago para que mi firma se mire en mis otras wikias? solo se ven letras y le de click al icono de abajo -- 15:13 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ya subi las imagenes y nada si quieres intenta tu: aquiy aqui -- 15:44 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias! Claro... el discusión como que no me gusto mucho... Podría haber sido negro o con una espadita... pero bueno q le vamos a hacer! xd! 19:57 31 mar 2010 (UTC) oye ya subi las imagenes a otras wikias y no aparece la firma me la spuedes subir Tu! es es.mario.wikia.com es.wikia.com es.papermario.wikia.com -- 19:57 1 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Asi me salio aqui (al final) sale la hora que hago? 22:21 1 abr 2010 (UTC) buen entonces me pongo mi antigua firma ya que nadie sabe quien soy en las otras wikia Carlos.nintendo 19:30 2 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias como se hace una restauración? Carlos.nintendo 23:32 2 abr 2010 (UTC) sabes como subir una canción en 3d? quiero ayudar en el proyecto y tengo todas las canciones de Zelda Twilight Princess Carlos.nintendo 15:14 3 abr 2010 (UTC) No, no se :P -- . 15:37 3 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno ya vi tengo que estar cambiandolo a ogg Carlos.nintendo 15:39 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Si... Pero cual premio se le podría dar? Para lo otro pedire una plantilla... 15:43 3 abr 2010 (UTC) y esas ideas son..? por cierto como puedo achicar la letra? 15:54 3 abr 2010 (UTC) oye pon los nombres en espàñol!! como Utset island es en español Isla Initia y tenemos ese articulo Carlos.nintendo 22:04 4 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno gracias XD pero no falta el de Toon Link ? Carlos.nintendo 01:09 5 abr 2010 (UTC) una duda... Como se ponen, Es que quiero ponerlas en mi pagina de Usuario Carlos.nintendo 01:18 5 abr 2010 (UTC) cual es el codigo fuente??? Carlos.nintendo 01:25 5 abr 2010 (UTC) gracias!!!!! Carlos.nintendo 02:08 5 abr 2010 (UTC) de lo de los articulos destacados de cada mes que hicistes; de que hicieras uno cada año (cosa que no interesa) ya que imaginate en dos o tres años van a ver 30 articulos . para la organización Carlos.nintendo 02:26 5 abr 2010 (UTC) pues de que tu estas haciendo un articulo de esos entonces que hagas uno cada año asi se ordena Carlos.nintendo 18:06 5 abr 2010 (UTC) duda aqui aqui pones los articulos destacados que hagas uno de esos cada año entiendes Carlos.nintendo 18:16 5 abr 2010 (UTC) noooooo. asi no es digamos 12 articulos (un año) ya fueron puestos en ese articulo. Entonces cuando venga el 13 hacen otro Articulo para poner los del siguiente año yaa! Carlos.nintendo 18:30 5 abr 2010 (UTC) cada año hacer un articulo donde se pongan los 12 articulos destacados si no le entiendes mejor lo hago yo a su tiempo (un año) Carlos.nintendo 18:51 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda con la firma... Oye como le hago para que en mi firma no aparesca el codigo de " " me choca hay alguna forma?? para que solo aparesca como las demas ??---- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 21:06 6 abr 2010 (UTC) :em ya? porque se sigue viendo el codigo cuando ves la edición-- 21:00 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 01:56 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Smash Brawl. Hola Niko, veo que quieres nomian Super Smash Bros. Brawl para destacado pero te sugiero arreglarlo ya que tiene algunos fallos ortográficos y además hacen falta imágenes de los trofeos (que por cierto, hay mas que el de tingle) smash finales y de los escenarios (no etapas XD).--Master Jacob 01:09 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ya vi el problema de mi firma es que no se tiene la Plantilla:Expansible solo que no se como ponerla!? Carlos.nintendo 01:39 7 abr 2010 (UTC) 600 artículos ¡Hurra! Gracias a tí hemos podido sobrepasar los 500 artículos. ¡Sigue editando para llegar a los 700! -- Aqui estoy D C 21:54 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya Hice lo de las firma Pero no me lleva el Link hacia mi pagina de usuario (aqui si) el las otras wikias 18:26 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues se veria bien aunque mejor a 50 porlomenos. solo hace falta esperar a los otros admins Carlos.nintendo 01:25 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Re Muy bien. Yo creo que quizás sigamos con la descripción para no ir a la página. Aun así, habrá que preguntárselo a Link oscuro. Saludos. 13:27 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: Una Sola Pagina Estimado NicoBellic: (no broma xd) Lo del articulo destacado tenemos dos secciones porque: La primea "Propongan" se utiliza durante los 10 primeros días del mes, para, como dice su nombre, solo "Proponer" articulos. Posteriormente, luego de estos dias, se pasa a la sección "Votar", en la que se "Vota" (valga la redundancia) por el articulo con la diferencia de que No se pueden agregar más articulos hasta el mes siguiente. He allí el porque tenemos dos secciones: Para mejorar la distribución y no agregar articulos cuando a cada uno le de la gana. Y más aun debe estar ordenado con "tú" nuevo sistema de elección, por lo que dejar solo una pagina para elegir y proponer podría transformarse en un desorden muy complejo. Espero que comprendas mi opinión y la situación. Att: 22:50 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Zora Perdón por la edición, pero deshiciste una edición que hice hace tiempo (no sé si antes de la plantilla o después) para incluir información errónea (iba a poner la información en la pagina de discusión, pero pensé que no pasaría nada por editar directamente (la próxima vez lo haré bien)Yuso 18:00 1 may 2010 (UTC) Re Descargate el Google Chrome u Opera, ya que esos navegadores van bien y muestran la wiki bien. Saludos.-- 08:37 2 may 2010 (UTC) :Se me olvidó decirtelo... -.-" Pon esta plantilla en tu página de usuario: Por cierto, a mi se me ve así con el Google Chrome: thumb-- 19:38 2 may 2010 (UTC) gracias! ^^. Bien usaré GC ;) -- . 00:26 3 may 2010 (UTC) Fuentes He visto que tú tienes un montón de fuentes de letras y que quiero tenerlas... ¿Cómo se llaman o de donde las has descargado? Saludos. -- 21:05 13 may 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, ya tengo varias, pero... Cómo las pongo en el Microsoft Office World o en Worldpad? (No sé cómo se llamarán en Hispanoamérica) -- 13:25 14 may 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, ya sé. Gracias de todos modos.-- 13:34 14 may 2010 (UTC) RE; No se a que te refieres :S.--Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 18:35 19 may 2010 (UTC) :La saqué de aqui: http://www.fontreactor.com/letter-T/6/. Si no sale, la fuente se llama Triforce. Saludos. -- File:AquiestoyFirma.png|100px poly 23 27 183 27 183 43 23 43 Usuario:Aqui estoy poly 34 47 165 47 165 81 34 81 Usuario Discusión:Aqui estoy desc none 13:13 20 may 2010 (UTC) Hubo un vandalismo en tu pag. Lo deshice, espero que no te importara. 11:45 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Claro :D Me lo pase 4 veces el juego :D, 2 En GC y 2 en Wii. Yeto es esposa de Yeta, Según el Juego, Cuando Yeto encuentra una parte del espejo del Crepusculo, el lo lleva a su casa y se lo regala a Yeta, Pero vio coomo la casa empezo a empeorar con la aparición de enemigos, Entonces Yeto lo encerro arriba en un cuarto secreto la pieza del espejo, Entonces Link va por ella y le sigue Yeta, entonces el espejo al ver a yeta, La transforma en un ser malvado, Link al Vencerla la libera de la maldición y vuelve a ser la de antes, Ademas que Yeto se reconcilia con ella, Tras esto todo vuelve a la normalidad en la casa, y Yeto y Yeta la pareja feliz :D XD [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 00:51 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Votacion a Admin Como creaste tu la página, podrias decirle a Link Oscuro lo que tiene que poner en la portada. Gracias ;).Ivancillo~Mensajes En Wikidex 19:54 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Mi blog perdona pero realice mi blog por que pense que como buena gente, me ayudarian y solo necesito 5 personas que voten, nada mas despues pueden borrarlo, pero te pido ayua, quizas despues se te devuelva el favor, podria votar por ti para admin, soy fan de zelda y soy administrador de otra wiki.--Ben 18:43 19 jun 2010 (UTC) permiso si logras que 10 personas mas lo contste lo borras y prometo contribuir mas.--Ben 20:24 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Aclaración Niko, soy nuevo y no sé como son las cosas,pero que me digas lo de las faltas de puntuación me sintió mal, ya que yo intento hacer el artículo con el mínimo número de faltas ortográficas. Sobre la imagen de los huevos zora tengo unas respuestas:1ªescribí el artículo sobre la Fortaleza gerudo del Majora´s Mask. 2ª Puse la imagen de los huevos porque ahí '''se consiguen' los huevos zora al derrotar las gerudos. Y sobre las firmas,ES UNA COSTUMBRE que espero que se me pase. (P.D:¿podrías darme consejos sobre las plantillas?)Nayru 22:45 9 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Spotlight Se ve bien ! Le hace falta un fondo... poodria ser una nube o esos cuadros pintados con la misma tecinca o una imagen de Skyloft... pero creo q es el burocrata ken tiene q presentar el spotlight no? 02:49 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Nop, si ya lo solicitaron una vez, debes decirle a Bola, Cizagna o Playsonic2 que lo renuevan. Puede ser cualquier usuario, administrador o burócrata. Sobre el fondo, podría ser uno de estos: este o este. -- . 14:24 31 jul 2010 (UTC) No quiero interrumpir ni nada de eso pero por que no hacen un concurso para ver quien crea una mejor imagen y me pregunto como se crean las plantillas esque en otro wiki me crearon una plantilla luego te digo cual es solo nesecesito saber como crearlas Duda Niko,en el artículo de ???(el personaje) pusiste que en Oracles of Ages te da una Bola Hedionda,¿no sería una Bolsa Apestosa o Hedionda?Nayru 16:02 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Pues debe ser, ya que yo no conozco mucho de esos juegos, ya que yo solamente los traduzco de la Zeldapedia. -- . 19:00 10 ago 2010 (UTC) pregunta oye encerio va a haber ocarina of time para el 3ds o solo es una imagen por que vi el promo y vi que aparece el escudo y espada de link Hola pregunta Hola e notado que ahora hay logros woo ademas de que no an actualizado la wiki para el nuevo diseño de wikia que yo que lo estoy usando esta en blanco no tiene fondo deberias actualizarla no crees digo bueno es todo adios. No puedo hacer de esas cosas, no soy administrador. -- . 21:52 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, he visto tu mensaje: "¿Es necesario que edites y agregues un enlace inutil?" y no sé qué quieres decir. ¿Podrías explicar más concretamente a qué te refieres? Kuro ninja 22:07 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Ah, te refieres a eso. Bueno, yo lo que hago es tratar de arreglar enlaces rotos (esos que se ven rojos) porque no llevan a ninguna parte. A veces incluso cuando los cambio siguen en rojo, porque resulta que no existe la página cuyo enlace estaba mal escrito, pero al menos así queda constancia en la lista de páginas requeridas qué artículos faltan por crear. Y mayormente se trata de eso. En ocasiones, he editado algún artículo sólo por cuestiones de ortografía pero en principio sólo cuando hay algo que no se entiende en ellos. Y no sé, ¿te molesta por algo? Kuro ninja 11:58 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero ¿agregar una coma? Ese trabajo lo hacen los bots (cosa que el wiki ya debería tener) -- . 18:14 19 oct 2010 (UTC) A ver, que sí, que no digo que no. Admito que a veces soy un poco estrecho de miras con estas cosas y me paso un poco de la ralla. Pero todo lo que sea bueno para la wikia pues ahí queda. Y desconozco si la wiki tiene bots (sean lo que sean, porque no lo sé lo que son), pero por lo visto, está todo plagado de faltas de ortografía y algunas graves, y en algunas páginas he hecho eso, corregir. No pensé que nadie se fuera a molestar y si eso, pues paso de estas cosas y me dedico sólo a escribir artículos, que corregir errores es algo aburrido. Y si el problema que tienes es algo en concreto, pues me comentas a ver si lo solucionamos u algo. Kuro ninja 19:28 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok. Corrige los grandes errores, osea, los artículos que tengan varias faltas, pero, las que solo les falta una coma, un tilde, acento, entre otras cosas, déjaselo a los bots. En concreto, eso es lo que me he querido referir. -- . 19:56 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Idea Hola, he tenido una idea, he visto que estas en los proyectos, he investigado en el tema y pensé que si los proyectos funcionan, se podría crear un 'proyecto razas' ya que existen muchas razas, ya sean amigas o enemigas. No sé, se me encendió la bombilla. vivainfernape77.224.53.136 22:39 20 nov 2010 (UTC) AGRADECIMIENTO GRACIAS POR HACER ESTA WIKIA MAS COMPLETA CON TUS EDICIONES Hola Hola, soy un usuario nuevo en esta wiki y te quisiera preguntar si me puedes ayudar en algunos temas de Zelda y si quieres ser un wikiamigo mio por favor MJ185 00:08 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Desde cuando eres administrador? Quien te hizo? En todo caso felicidades. P.D.:Recuerdas lo del 'proyecto razas'? Que dijiste de que que no había administradores activos?Vivainfernape 13:51 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Admin Pues verás que he añadido un montón de paginas a la categoría borrar. Eran redirecciones que me parecen innecesarias y que molestan cuando intentas poner un enlace (se te muestran como sugerencias). Estaba esperando a que apareciese algún admin que borrase las paginas propuestas (algunas llevaban años esperando para ser borradas, pero ya he visto que tú te has encargado). Si alguna de las que he mercado te parece necesaria, simplemente deshaz la edición PD: A punto he estado yo de adoptar la wiki, no sabes el trabajo que me has ahorrado.XDYuso 16:06 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Jeje, si. Bueno, y lo impresionante es que teniamos casi 900 artículos, pero con las borradas bajamos a 870 xD. -- . 00:26 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Borrar Hola, enhorabuena por ser el nuevo administrador. He marcado unas cuantas páginas para borrar, a ver si te parece bien. En resumen, estos son los motivos: - Gorcoron, porque ya existe Gorleone, que es más completa y tiene el título en español. - Legend of Zelda: Majora´s Mask., porque ya existe The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. - Espada Lokomo, porque ya existe Espada Trenebunda. En este caso, como se trataría de una diferencia de idioma, igual sería mejor una redirección. Además, convendría borrar una de éstas: Familia Real/Familia Real de Hyrule. Lo dejo a tu elección. Eso es todo, ánimos con tu nueva tarea de administrador. Kuro ninja 20:29 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Procedo a borrar. -- . 00:41 30 nov 2010 (UTC) plantilla Como pongo la plantilla de proyecto en mi página? (Como verás no controlo todo esto)Vivainfernape 20:06 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Nombre Hola Niko, verás hace tiempo creé la página Babas Serpiente pero veo que el la página baba deku en la parte del véase también pone serpiente baba como no redactado aún y me preguntaba si podrías cambiar de nombre al articulo para que encaje. P.D.:Si le pones una foto o lo retocas mejor.Vivainfernape 22:02 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Ningún problema, aunque lo podrías hacer tu tambien. -- . 22:19 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola !! Hola amigo. vengo de Alemania. Soy Stryco enlace de Wiki alemanas de Zelda. odio alemán porque racista son. Obtuve una noticia de alguno. da problem entre Wiki española y alemán de Zelda? Tengo nada desafortunadamente entendido de tu LinkOscuro colega. No podría ninguno usuario ser en su Wiki de Zelda. Quería sólo escribir esta persona. Más no! Yo ninguno español hablan y no entienden. Tengo una hermana. puede hablar español. --STR 18:13 7 dic 2010 (UTC) (German) Puppet Ganon Hola, el Puppet Ganon de The Wind Waker se llama en español Alter Ganon. Que yo sepa no hay más Puppet Ganons. Espero que te haya servido de ayuda. Kuro ninja 23:20 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hello again. Hello buddy, I'm Stryco-Link (The adminstrator of the german Zeldapedia) from the german Zeldapedia. I don't want to be an user in your Wiki, because you have many pages about Zelda. That's great ! I'm for another reason here, because Link Oscuro have a problem !? Look here on my page : http://de.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Stryco-Link He said there is a link problem to the spanish and to the german page. I did not understood, what he want, because his german is not fine. We have 254 articles... I'm allone in Zeldapedia. the problem should be clarified. Congratulations Spain. you are world champion of Football . I'm not german.. My parents comming from marocco. I borned in Essen-Horst, Renania del Norte-Westfalia, Germany. Can you read english ? ;-) Best, (muchos saludos) --STR 16:51 8 dic 2010 (UTC) De vuelta al wiki Hoooooooooolaaaaaa !!! Asi q ahora tu adoptaste el wiki? k bieen ! Am.. solo t qeria decir q termine las clases y voy a regresar al wiki. Y que seguiré aportando con cosas y todo eso. Saludos ! 19:15 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien! Ahora ¿podriamos solucionar el problema con el usuario alemán? -- . 19:40 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Possible problema Hola creo que la plantilla de phantom hourglass esta erronea ya que en la ultima linea pone que aparecen orni y gerudos, quizás no me haya dado cuenta, pero he completado el juego 3 veces.Es todo. Vi lo que hiciste en babas deku y si que podia hacerlo yo pero pensé que lo canviavas de nombre o algo que solo puedes hacer tu.Vivainfernape 09:50 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Usuario problemetico Hola te escribo sobre el usuario Link2000 que ha borrado partes de páginas,Link Oscuro, y ha añadido contenido irrelevante,Careta de Kafei, y que (creo) ha creado la página Bots (juzgala tu mismo) aunque pone que no esta registrado. También creó la página Star Fox que bueno, tiene un poco de relación con lo de las máscaras. Buaa! Pedazo acusación te echo.Vivainfernape 12:37 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya lo bloqueo. -- . 15:34 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, he visto que has borrado la sección de los nombres en Goramoto. Creo que el nombre de los personajes en los otros idiomas es un dato bastante interesante como para borrarlo. Dime si ves algún problema con eso. ¡Saludos! Kuro ninja 16:19 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Ehm, no, no he visto ningun otro problema. De hecho, yo no se los nombres de los personajes en español, yo lo pongo en inglés, (y si puedo, en español). Si pongo un nombre en español, hago referencia de alguna guía, entre otras cosas... -- . 17:18 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Amm... si adoptaste la wiki q le paso a Link Oscuro??? por cierto.. me gustaba mas cuando la wiki era blanca y con luz, no tan oscura :( En fin... ayudare lo q pueda pro posiblemente me vuelva a ir no en mucho tiempo... Plantillas D: Hola de nuevo! perdona si en el comentario anterior no me presente ni nada... soy Asuka-Mawa, antigua usuaria que se fue y volvio.. jaja xD ok, no era importante... pero bueno, queria preguntarte algo mmm es que.. quiero crear una plantilla que sea de tipo "acontecimiento", es decir, por ejemplo... ahora deseo crear el articulo "guerra civil de hyrule", y quiero poner una plantilla que tenga los siguientes parametros: "primera aparicion", "apariciones", "ciudad", "proposito" y "caracteristicas".. me podrias ayudar?? te lo agradeceria muchisisisimo jeje =P Saludos!! n.n Problemilla con plantillas.. Dx Hola amm oye, no puedo ver la plantilla :S cuando le pongo al botoncito de plantilla y me parecen las opciones, no la veo... me indicas donde esta porfis? Por cierto, tambien me gustaria que se creara una plantilla de calabozos, en la cual vengan las siguientes propiedades: juegos, localizacion, objeto principal, mini jefes y jefe.. y otra plantilla de lugares que contenga los siguientes parametros: primera aparicion, ciudad, terreno, clima, puntos de interes, habitantes. La idea con esto es que queden parecidas a las de zeldapedia, que estan muy bonitas y organizadas, jeje... no puedo crearlas yo?? Perdona las molestias... D: --- Muchas gracias, ya las he visto... pero tengo otro problema (ya has de estar harto.. ya no te molestare mas, lo prometo Dx) trate de crear la plantilla de familia pero no sale bien, y he seguido los parametros que tienen las otras y nada... me podrias ayudar porfa? si me dices como se hacen ya no te molestare con otra cosita de plantillas... gracias nuevamente... --- Gracias por el apoyo... por cierto, queria decirte que me esta desanimando mucho la bola de imposiciones que hay con las traducciones... No me gusta que los usuarios se den por meterse con mis articulos y con mis traducciones.. yo se que hay reglas y que segun las figurillas y todo eso, esas traducciones deben ser asi, pero es que eso se me hace sumamente cuadrado y tedioso... perdona, pero no deseo apegarme a la traduccion "castellana", pues me parece que muchas cosas estan mal traducidas. Seguire creando articulos, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar... Garabatos ^^ 03:05 14 dic 2010 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Que lástima, pero que sean "tus artículos" no significa que nadie lo pueda editar. -- . 22:35 18 dic 2010 (UTC) --- Ah si? pues haganse bolas ustedes Referencias Parece que ya estamos a punto de alcanzar los 1000 artículos, hay que ver. He estado pensando y creo que podríamos empezar a usar referencias tal y como hace en wikipedia o en algunas (pero pocas) paginas de la wiki inglesa. Supongo que la mayoría de los usuarios no las sabrían poner, pero ya se olvidan de poner las categorías, así que tampoco cuesta nada ir detrás suyo para ponérselas XD ¿Qué te parece la idea?Yuso 17:12 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Más problemas con las plantillas Otra cosa, he intentado usar la plantilla para jefes (la de enemigos comunes no tiene la opción para poner el la frase del jefe), pero está a medio hacer (o eso creo) y sale mal cuando la usas. No tengo ni idea de plantillas, así que no sé localizar el error, ¿podrías mirarlo?Yuso 17:11 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo lo que quería eran los títulos, pero creo que ya lo he podido poner yo mismo. Ahora lo único que falta es poner que cuando la parte de recompensas y titulo estén bacías no se muestren.Yuso 21:08 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Creo que lo he conseguido. Revisalo, por si acaso, pero creo que va bienYuso 22:11 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Cartero Hola hace días que no te veo por aquí, bueno eso no es importante. Te escribo por que no entiendo el problema con la página Cartero Errante, no entiendo el cartel de arriba. P.D.: En los artículos en los que pone Este articulo esta siendo construido por... y se refieren a antiguos administradores o usuarios inactivos (la mayoría) se podría quitar la plantilla no? Es problema es el numero de ellos...Vivainfernape 13:44 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Que problema hay? No entiendo el título del mensaje, solo corregí errores (después de coma no va mayuscula) puse algunas categorías, si erroneas. Me equivoque con las categorias ya que lo ultimo que corregí fue espada maestra y me quedé pensando en eso y puse las categorías. Me vas a odiar. Yo no busco problemas.Vivainfernape 11:08 21 dic 2010 (UTC) No merece título Si sigues haciendo de un error un 'titular' y escribes una entrada de blog sin nombres pero con una indirecta enorne habrá menos editores en el wiki (cosa que no viene nada bien en esta 'crisis'). Adiós quizá hasta nunca, tu decides. Ya sabes quien soy. Descanso Oye mira no estoy aquí para montar follón solo para editar (BIEN) y te digo que lo dejemos, que este lio de errores y malentendidos no es bueno para nadie (fijate si soy bueno, mi imagen es la dañada y te pido tregua). Te propongo que borres la página Death Sword (con ese nombre) ya que existe Gran Fantasma y la primera es la traducción de la segunda aparte de la mala lengua usada. Otra idea seria traducir el nombre de todos los sub-jefes del juego (vienen escritos aquí, en el sitio oficial del juego en español)Vivainfernape 10:27 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Hola esto es porque en la pagina de las plantillas administrativas donde te pone como usarlas, en algunas no sé por que aparece el texto de la página cristal oscuro que yo mismo creé y otros completaron. Me di cuenta cuando vi la pagina del fantasma de zant estaba fatal redactada. Si quieres solucionalo tu mismoVivainfernape 08:36 24 dic 2010 (UTC)